Is this wrong? Chapter 1
by justsomeguyy
Summary: Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Yamato "Matt" Ishida are best friends. One night Tai told Matt that he's gay. Matt's feelings are going crazy and he doesn't know what to do.
1. Chapter 1

**Is this wrong?**

Hello, this is my first story to publish. I hope you enjoy it and please give me feedback and advices. I'm german so for me english is a foreign language, please don't mind mistakes.

Warning: Story contains gay love, offensive language and may naughty scenes ;)

The story is about Taichi and Yamato who start to fall in love for each other. At first Matt doesn't get what he's feeling, or maybe he doesn't want to get it? Lets find out :)

I **do not **own Digimon. I don't own anything, poor me...

**Chapter 1**

Matts View

It's mid summer, everythins fine. No school, I'm home alone due friday, by the way it's tuesday. I'am used to live on my own, since my parents got divorced. I got a brilliant idea for a new song and I'm looking forward to write it down.

All of a sudden the phone began to ring. Oh my god why does everyone just want to annoy me?

"Hello, Ishida residence, this is Matt"

"Hey Matt this is Taichi" Of course, who else could it be?

"What do you want, Tai?" I asked kind of rude.

"I want to ask if you would like me to come over and hang out."

Hell no! I wan't to write the song, but Tai's my best friend and I know how he would react if I said no, he can be such a kid. So I decided just to be nice and say yes.

"Okay Tai, you can come over."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes. See you!"

"Bye"

I got to pee so I'm going into the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror I saw that my hair is messy as hell. Crap, Tai's going to be here any minute and I need like 20 minutes at least to make my hair look good. But well, it's only Tai, his hair is always messy and he wouldn't care anyway.

The door bell rings and I opened the door.

"What the hell Matt? You look like you got raped. What happened to your cute hair?" Was he just telling me that my hair usually looks cute? Or is he just joking? I don't know what to answer.

"You know that I'm joking, don't you?" He said and walked into the living room.

"O-of couse" I answered. What is wrong with me? Tai always makes those kind of jokes, I mean my hair is usually cute as heaven, but he said he was joking so he thinks my hair isn't cute? Why do I even care what he thinks of my hair? Tai is like the king of messy hair, but still his hair looks nice.

"Do you want to play videogames?" I asked.

"Of course!" I think there are only four things Tai really loves to do: Playing football, sleeping, playing videogames and to eat. Sometimes I wonder what he likes more, sleeping or eating?

Playing videogames is always fun, today it was so much fun that we totally forgot about the time.

"Woah, it's already 10 PM! I need go home now, otherwise Mom would kill me." He suddenly said and went towards the door.

"Wait! I'm not going to let you go home this late, remember when you got beat up?" I answered "You can sleep here, just call your mother."

"Nice little Yamato taking care of his little friend." Tai said with a stupid voice. He often talks with that voice, he must think that it's funny, but it's not.

A few minutes later, after Tai called his mother, we were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I'm sorry for that stupid thing I said few minutes ago, I really appreciate you taking care of me" Tai said.

"It's fine. If I wouldn't take care of you, you wouldn't survive a week" I said and we laughed a little bit. Well, it's true Tai really needs someone taking care of him and I don't mind being the one. I actually always enjoy the time I'm spending with him, he always makes me happy and not so lonely. I'm lonely very often and I'm relly getiing sick of it.

A while later I decided to go sleeping. As I looked over to Tai I saw that he fell asleep on the couch. He always falls asleep while watching TV and I always have to carry him into the bed. So I carried him into my bed again, puh he's really heavy. We always sleep in my bed together, it's big enough. I took of my shirt and my jeans, I always sleep in Boxershorts.

Next day

I woke up and looked at the clock. 6 AM, I haven't slept long. Still tired I walked into the bathroom, not noticing that Tai is showering, he even sang! I think I was just too tired and confused to notice him. After I washed my hands I finally realised the situation. Tai was under the shower, naked, singing like crap, facing the wall and not noticing me. I was starring at him, I could only see his back. Why did I like the feeling seeing him naked? I wanted to leave, but I couldn't. I couldn't stop starring at him. He's beautiful, his body's just perfect and that sweet brown hair. Wait, what? What am I thinking? Tai's my best friend and I'm not gay! Finally I was able to leave the bathroom. I was glad that he didn't notice me. What's going on with me?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was the first chapter, wow writing stories can really be fun! Please give me feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

**Is this wrong?**

Welcome to the second Chapter of "Is this wrong?". Yay already one favorite :3. I had a few visitors and I would really like to know if you really read my story, if you did please just leave a short review. It would make me happy :) By the way when I say football i mean soccer.

Warning: Story contains gay love and offensive language.

I still **don't** own Digimon.

**Chapter 2**

Tai's View

What was that? I swear I heard the door closing. I turned around but there was nobody. Was Matt in here? Did he saw me naked? Well I won't ask him. Maybe he could get angry or something, and if he saw me he wouldn't tell me anyway. Maybe he's still sleeping. Maybe he's goint to be angry because I showered here. I never showered at Matt's before. I think if I clean everything he won't be upset. For Matt it's really important that everythings clean. I don't understand that, I like being messy, no that's not true I love it! Wow Matt's shampoo smells awesome!

After cleaning the bathroom I saw that Matt is cooking, he's a really good cook!

"What are you cooking?" I asked.

"Breakfast"

"And what exactly?"

"Can't you see that?"

"Eggs?"

"How can you be so stupid, I'm making pancakes!" He can be so rude! If I would get a dollar everytime he calls me stupid I would be rich! I am not stupid! Well I don't really know if I'm stupid or not. I don't really care, and I think that Matt doesn't care, too. Otherwise we wouldn't be so close.

"Can I get ketchup on my pancakes?" I asked.

"No, that's just weird!"

He just woke up and is already mean to me. Damn, he looks so hot! His eyes, how can they be so beautiful? Those deep blue eyes, they always remind me of the ocean. His blond hair is perfect, too. He's just perfect! What the hell? Do I have a crush on him? That wouldn't be good. I know that I'm gay but he's my best friend and that could ruin our friendship. Without him I'm nothing, just a waste of air.. and food, so much food.

So we finished our pancakes, they tasted so good! I'd like to go play football, well Matt doesn't like football. Everytime we go play football he just watches us and plays his harmonica. I always offer to do something else, but he says that he likes watching us play. I don't really believe him but what should I do?

"So, what do you want to do?" I finally asked.

"We can go to the park, Daisuke and Sora will be there and you can play football."

"Okay, sounds good to me."

Only 15 minutes later we stood in front of the park.

"Hi Matt, hi Tai" Sora and Davis said.

"Hey how are you?" I answered.

"Fine, thanks. Want to play football?" Davis asked.

"Yes, Matt? Do you want to play with us?" I always ask him that question, but yet I know the answer.

"Nope, have fun" Matt said and went to the tree he likes to climb. He's such a lone wolf, well he doesn't really like being alone, he just acts like he would. He once told me that being alone kind of killed him from the inside or something like that. But why is he alone so often then? Ah, I forgot, his parents are divorced and his father works way too much.

I'm the best football player around so I was playing alone against Sora and Davis, of course I've won.

"You've played pretty good today." Matt said.

"Thanks, I think I should go home now"

"Well, you can sleep at my apartment again if you want to."

"Yes, that sounds good."

A few minutes later we were at Matt's again.

"What do you want for dinner?" He asked.

"Surprise me" I answered.

"Fish it is, then." I really like fish, especially when Matt cooks. My Mom really sucks at cooking.

30 minites later

Matt's View

"Oh my god that tasted so awesome" Tai said. I answered by smiling at him.

After we've cleaned everything we decided to watch TV. I don't really know what we've watched but it was pretty funny. After a while that guy appeared in the movie, you could see that he's gay right away.

"Ha, look at that fag" I said and started to laugh. I realised that I'm the only one laughing. Why is Tai not laughing? That's totally his sense of humour. I looked over at him. He just sat there and starred at the screen with a blank look. What was that? Was there a tear coming out of his eye? Why would he start to cry?

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Y-yes." He was definetly lying. There! Another tear! I wonder why he's sad.

"Come on, Tai. I'm your best friend I know when something's wrong. You can tell me everything" I said with a kind of worried voice.

Now he began to cry out loud. Did I do something wrong? I feel so uncomfortable.

"I, I think I have to tell you something" he finally said and looked up into my eyes."I'm .. gay, alright? I'm into boys, and no I'm not into you! I think I should leave now." he yelled.

Tai? Gay? That was shocking though I don't have anything against gay people.

"No, stay here. I don't have anything against gay people, what I said a few minutes ago was just a joke. Do you really think that you being gay would change anything? I'm your best friend Tai, I could never hate you." I tried to calm him down and hugged him.

"Thanks, Matt. I should have known that you would understand me. I'm tired, I think I'm going to sleep on the couch." He finally stopped crying.

"No, you will sleep in my bed just like always. I mean you were gay before and didn't touched me or anything like that."

"Well, we're cuddling sometimes."

"We're best friends, Tai. Friends are allowed to cuddle that's just normal. And you said you don't have a crush on me."

"Can we cuddle tonight? I really need that now"

"Of course, Tai. Now let's go brush our teeth."

Only a few minutes later we were laying in my bed, cuddling of course. It was just like always. I appreciate that Tai told me that he's gay. Now I know that I'm really important to him, so he was to me. Soon I fell asleep.

Tai's View

I am so glad of Matt's reaction, well I'm sure that if I told him the full truth our friendship would be ruined. But I can't do anything against it! It's not my fault! He's just so perfect. That ocean where his eyes belong, his beatiful blond hair and he's so kind! He always takes care of me, even if I behave like a jerk. Now I', lay here, cuddling with the cutest boy ever and I can't tell him what I really feel. He's already sleeping. Damn, he's so cute when he's sleeping. It feels so good holding him in my arms, feeling his heart beat, I think I've never been happier before.

The next day

Matt's View

Was I only dreaming or did Tai really told me that he's gay? No, it wasn't a dream, Tai is gay. Wow that sounds strange. Tai, the good looking boy every girl has a crush on, is gay. I always thought that Joe might be gay, but Tai? And now I woke up cuddling with him like nothing happened. Well, it is like that, nothing happened. He's gay, so what? That won't change anything, at least I hope so. Tai's pretty cute when he's sleeping, he always looks so innocent whilst sleeping, but when he's awake you see how stupid he is. He's stupid in a nice way, in a funny way. I can't stop starring at his beautiful face, those lips. Why am I thinking stuff like this again? He's my friend! Maybe I'm also gay. No, that's not possible. I'm totally into girls. But I never had a girlfriend and I never had a crush on a girl though. Okay time to think of something else, I should make us breakfast, but I can't escape, he's hugging me too hard. I think I should wait until he wakes up.

A few minutes later he finally opened his eyes, those sweet chocolate eyes. Matt! Stop!

"Do you want breakfast?" I asked.

"Yes, please." What was that? He said please! He never says please! Maybe he's growing up. Somehow I don't like the idea that he's growing up, I like to take care of him just how I like taking care of my little brother.

I walked into the kitchen and made us some eggs. Just normal eggs, nothing special.

"Mmmh, this really tastes good." Tai said. Why did he say that, to be polite? Those are just normal eggs.

"Thanks." I said with a smile on my face "I will go to the grocery store, get some stuff. Don't do anything stupid while I'm away, okay? Probably it would be the best idea if you just watch TV."

"It's okay, Matt. I won't break anything. I'm 14 years old, I know how to behave." I'm sorry but I couldn't stop laughing. Tai knows how to behave? That's just too funny.

"Stop laughing, jerk!"

"Sorry, Tai. I will leave now."

Two hours later

Puh, that took pretty long. I'm opening the door to my apartment. What's that smell? It smells like something burned. Oh Tai, what have you done this time?. I saw him sleeping on the couch.

"Tai wake up!" I yelled.

"Oh, hey Matt. What's up?"

"What's that smell?"

"Oh crap!" He yelled and ran into the kitchen. I think I don't want to know what he has done. As I reached kitchen I saw Tai with a burned pizza in his hands.

"How long has it been in the oven?" I asked.

"40 minutes I think, sorry." I knew it! I knew he would never grow up. All of a sudden he started to eat that pizza, well it's not pizza anymore.

"Don't eat that! It'll make you sick."

"Calm down Matt, I love burnt pizza." Did I say he's stupid yet? Now he took a huge bite. I have to make him stop eating that, so I tackeled him. We both fell on the ground. We often play fighting, and he always wins. So it was this time.

"I see you really want me not to eat that pizza, I will only take one more bite." Of course it was a huge bite again.

"Do you want to go to the park? I mean not to play football, just to hang out there." He asked.

"Yeah, why not"

15 minutes later we finally reached the park.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it?" I asked. No answer. I looked back, but I couldn't see Tai. Ah, there he is in front of that trash can and yes, he vomits. I ran over to him.

"Tai! Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I am?"

"I will bring you home now."

"We first have to go to my grandma's house. My parents and Kari are not home now. My grandma has a second key for my apartment." He vomits again.

"If you're parents aren't home you come over to mine. I won't leave you alone in this condition."

"Thank you, Matt."

Soon we reached my apartment.

"You should go to sleep, Tai."

"Okay, but can you bring me a tea, please?"

"Of course, just lay down."

Only two minutes later I brang him the tea he asked for. I touched his forehead, woah he's really hot! He must have feaver. I went to the bathroom and came back with a thermometer. Oh my goodness! 40°C! I have to get him into hospital!

"Shit Tai, get up I have to bring you into hospital! You're 40°C hot!"

He can't be fallen asleep, can he? No, he's not asleep, he's unconscious! The hospital is right around the corner, I think I can carry him over there.

As we reached the hospital the doctors brang him into the casualty unit, they were really in a rush! They told me to call his parents and then sit down in the waiting room. So I did what I was told to do.

Five minutes later a doctor came towards me.

"It's his appendix, we have to operate him. When are his parents going to be here?"

"They said that they would be pretty far away, the will be here in a hour."

"We have to operate him now. You can wait here if you want." Operate him? What if something goes wrong and he.. dies? What would I do without him? A tear was running down my face. I think the doctor saw it.

"It's okay, he will make it" He said in a nice voice. I nodded. He left then. Oh my god I hope he is right. Then I must have been falling asleep.

A few hours later.

"Matt? Wake up." I opened my eyes and saw Tai's mother in front of me.

"Hello Mrs. Yagami. How's Tai?"

"He's still sleeping, but he's okay. Can you tell me what happened?"

"We were at the park and he started to vomit so I brang him into my appartment. As soon as I realised how bad he is he already was unconscius. I carried him here and they said they have to operate him"

"Thanks for taking care of him, Matt. You should go home now, you can come here and visit him tomorrow." I nodded and started my way home.

The next day

Tai's view

I opened my eyes and and saw an unfamiliar room.

"Where, where am I?" I asked.

"You're in a hospital, sweetie." I turned my head and saw my mom sitting there "They had to remove your appendix. You can be glad that Matt was there when you got unconscious, he saved your live!"

"Really? Is he here? Can I talk to him?"

"Yes, he's in the waiting room with Kari. I'll send him in."

A few moments later Matt entered the room and closed the door behind him. He looks awful, like he didn't sleep the whole night.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm okay"

"I've been worrying about you the whole night. I am so glad that you're fine.

"You don't have to worry, I will never stop annoying you." This guy saved my life, now I love him even more!"You saved my life, Matt. I don't know how to thank you."

"I just did what everybody would have done."

"No, Matt. Nobody takes care of me like you do. What would I do without you?" His smile was his answer.

"They said that you can leave the hospital tomorrow."

"Can I come over to your's then? When I'm home everybody would be overreacting, worrying and they won't leave me alone."

"You should ask you mother first."

"Go home now, Matt. You look terrible. Go get some sleep I will call you later."

"Okay, see you"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Woah so much stuff happened in this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. I think it's way better than the first one, it's much longer, less mistakes. The first chapter was really full of mistakes.. and of always, so many always.

If you really read the chapter please leave a small review. The next chapter will take about a week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Is this wrong?**

Hey, welcome to chapter 3 of "Is this wrong?". Seeing that some people actually enjoy reading my story makes me very happy :) I hope yo will enjoy this chapter, too.

Story contains gay love and offensive language.

I **do not** own Digimom. I **do not** own the characters. I own this story, fuck yeah!

**Chapter 3**

** Five days later**

** Matt's view**

"Goodbye Dad, see you next week." I said to my father, he goes to work again, which means I'm alone again. He's such a workaholic. Doesn't he get that I hate being alone? Does he think it's okay to leave a 14 year old on his own for days? Of course I love him, but sometimes I wonder if he loves me. No he's my dad, he loves me that's just natural. I'm not sure if my mom loves me, why does she have to seperate me from Takeru? He's my little brother and the last time I saw him was weeks ago. I really miss him.

The last couple of days I've been thinking a lot, about being gay and the friendship between me and Tai. I realised that I'm probably gay and that I have a crush on that beautiful boy. I don't really know if I like the idea of being gay. But the worst thing is that I can't tell Tai about it, I don't want our relationship to be ruined. He said that he's not into me, though maybe he was lying? I hope he was lying. Tai is kind of unattainable for me, and that really bothers me.

All of a sudden the door bell rang. It's 11 PM who could that be? I opened the door to see Tai infront of me, he looks like he was crying. Before I could say anything Tai hugged me.

"What's going on, Tai? What happened?" I asked.

"I had a fight with my mom, can I stay here?" It has to be a bad fight, he looks really messed up.

"Of course, Tai. Come in."

We took seat on the couch. I put my arm around him.

"Now tell me what happened."

"I finally told my mom about me, I mean I told her that I'm gay and she just totally freaked out. I had to leave, I don't want to go back home ever again. I think my mom hates me now." A few tears were running down his face.

"Don't say that, Tai. I'm sure your mom still loves you. It's probably just a big shock for her. She'll get over it and accept the way you are." I always thought that Tai's mom would be more tollerant. What if Dad reacts the same way when I have my coming out?

"Thank you, Matt. But I guess there's a thing I never told you, but now I feel like telling you the truth. It might ruin everything." I know what he's about to say, he's about to tell me that he has a crush on me, I'm so nervous! "Matt, I...I..." Go on, say it! He turned his head and looked away "Nevermind." Are you kidding me? Is it really that hard to say it? Maybe I should make the first move. Okay Matt, just risk it, it's going to be fine.

"I love you, too." He looked at me again. His eyes are full of happines. Suddenly he recoiled. No, Tai! Come back here and say that you love me!

"Woah, sorry but I already told you that I don't love you. I only like you as a friend, a very good friend though." That's it. My life's over. My heart just got destroyed, broken into thousands of pieces. What shall I do now? Just don't cry, Matt. Play it cool like Leonardo DiCaprio does when he didn't win an Oscar award again. Fuck, I can't. I started to cry like I never did before.

"Just leave me alone, Tai." This is the first time I want to be alone, well I don't want to be alone I just don't want Tai around me now. What's that? Is he laughing? Why is that jerk laughing?

"Sorry, it's just too funny!" This is not funny at all! How can he be such an asshole? "I've been joking, little Yamato. I love you, of course I do." I raised my head and looked into his eyes.

"You asshole!" I said with a huge smile in my face and tackeled him. We fell on the ground. After a while of playing fighting we ended up kissing. I looked into his eyes, those sweet chocolate eyes. What are we doing? We're friends and we're both male, that's not how it's supposed to be.

"Tai? Is this wrong?" I asked.

"I don't think so, it doesn't feel wrong. I may be stupid but if I learned one thing in my life it's that if something feels right it is right." Those words really helped me. I didn't know that Tai is able to be serious, maybe my little Taichi is really growing up. He taught me that what we're doing isn't wrong, love isn't just bound to one gender. Our faces were coming closer and our lips met again. I've never experienced a feeling like this before. It's like nothing else matters, nothing else is important.

"Are we together now? I mean are we a couple?" I asked curiously.

"I guess one could say that." He kissed me again, I never knew that Tai could be so passionate.

"It's late, we should go to sleep now."

"As long as you don't do something weird if you know what I mean." There he is, the little kid which will never grow up.

**The next day**

** Tai's view**

Who knew that life can be so amazing? I'm laying in bed, cuddling with the boy of my dreams. Everythings perfect. Shit, it's not. My mom probably is still upset. But I don't really care as long as I'm with Matt. She won't seperate us. We'll be together till death drives us apart, and that won't happen soon.

"Matt, wake up. I'm hungry" He opened his eyes slowly.

"Are you serious? I want to sleep, Tai. You can make breakfast yourself."

"Come on, Matt. Remember when I made pizza?"

"Okay, but just because you're so damn cute." I had to smile. He was right, I'm cute. Not as cute as he is but yet I'm cute.

"I want pancakes."

"You'll get pancakes, then."

A while later we were sitting in the kitchen, eating some pancakes.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked.

"Tai, I think we should call your mother, tell her to come here. And then we're going to talk to her, explain that nothing's wrong about being gay. She will understand it." I don't know if I want to talk to my mom. What if she doesn't accept me? Can Matt's father adopt me? That would be awesome! Well we should try talking to her first.

"Okay, we can try. But promise me that we'll stick together no matter what. I don't want to loose you."

"Don't worry, Tai. I love you, I will never leave you." He's so sweet! "I think it's better if I would call your mother." He went to the living room, where the phone is. I could hear what he's saying.

"Hello Mrs. Yagami this is Matt ... No, I know he's not home. He's here. We want you to come over and talk ... Okay see you." He came back into the kitchen. "She'll be here in fifteen minutes."

We went into the living room and sat on the couch, not talking at all. Soon the door bell rang. I am so nervous. Matt went to the door and invited my mother inside. They came into the living room. Matt sat on the couch next to me, Mom sat on the chair on the other site of the small table.

"Hi Mom." I said. No answer, she's still mad. "Mom, I'm gay. There's nothing you can change about it, you can't fix me because I'm not broken. Being gay is not wrong. You have to accept me like I am." Her face began to get red, red as hell. She's going to explode.

"No, Tai! You're wrong! I don't want a gay child. Why do you have to do this to me? Why do you hate me so much? I'm out of here!" she yelled and ran out of Matt's apartment. She smashed the door behind her. I never knew my mom is so intollerant. I started to cry. She doesn't love me anymore, she doesn't like what I am. How can someone be so mean? Why did she even came here? Just to tell me that? Matt hugged me, but I couldn't stop crying.

"If she doesn't accept you you don't need her. She may be your mother but that doesn't mean that you need her. It's not your fault, it's hers." I don't know why but he couldn't calm me down. I think I just need some time. It's a good feeling just hugging Matt without anyone talking.

A while later I finally stopped crying.

"Thank you, Matt. Thanks for just being here."

"Do you want anything?" Yes! I know what I really want right now.

"You have a guitar right? Can you play something? Maybe you could sing?" He's a really good guitarist and a pretty good singer, he even is a leader of a pretty cool band.

"I think I know the right song for this situation." He always knows the right song for the right situation. He went to his room and came back with his badass electronic guitar. That guitar for this situation? That doesn't fit. I looked at him with a confused face.

"Trust me, you will like it." He started to play. I wonder what he's going to play.

**Masquerading as a man with a reason,**

**my charade is the event of the season.**

**And if I claim to be a whise man, well**

**it surely means that I don't know.**

**On a stormy sea of moving emotion,**

**tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean.**

**I set a course for winds of fortune,**

**But I hear the voices say:**

**Carry on my wayward son,**

**there'll be peace when you are done.**

**Lay your weary head to rest,**

**don't you cry no more.**

**No!**

**(Badass guitar solo)**

I don't know why but this song really helped me, maybe only because of the way Matt sang it. The song really didn't fit the situation, yet it helped me. I am able to smile again.

"Thank you, Matt I'm so glad to be with you."

"I knew you would like it. Now come over here and kiss me." I did what I was told to do. The feeling of his warm lips pressing against mine was unbelievable. The feeling was soon stopped by the realisation that sometime I have to go back home. But I don't want to go home. I don't want to see mom, well I want to see Kari she's my sister. Everything's so difficult.

"How long can I stay here?" I asked

"I don't know, school starts next week. One day you have to go back home."

"Can't your father adopt me?"

"I think that's not possible, even if my father wanted to your mom would never allow it."

All those stupid rights argh. Everything has to be so freaking difficult. Maybe Kari can calm Mom down. The future is not going to be easy.

**A few days later**

** Tai has to go back home**

Okay, calm down. Everythings going to be fine, just knock on that door. *Knock knock*. Kari opens the door.

"Hey Tai! I missed you." She said and hugged me. "But can you tell me why Mom acts so strange in the last few days?"

"I missed you, too. Mom somehow just can't accept the way I am. Is she at home?"

"No, she's shopping. Come in!" I walked into the corridor.

"I'm sorry Kari but I don't really want to talk now." I walked into my room and layed on the bed. How will Mom react? We haven't talked for a couple of days.

I heard the door opening, I'm sure it's Mom. She opened the door to my room.

"Don't you think I will let you do what you want! Tomorrow after school you will come here directly, no playing football or stuff like that! And stop hanging out with Matt, that boy got a bad influence on you!" She yelled.

"Mom, it's not Matt's fault! Neither it's mine! I can't change it!"

"Well I will make you change, trust me!" She smashed the door again, and yes, I started to cry.

A few moments later I heard the door opening again, what does she want now?

"Tai? Are you okay?" That was Kari's voice. I turned around and saw her closing the door behind her.

"Yes, leave me alone." My voice trembled.

"Just tell me what happened, okay?" She sat on the bed and put her arms around me.

I sighed "I told her about me, I'm gay, Kari. She can't accept me and tries to change me."

"That's terrible! There's nothing wrong about being gay. I will talk to her."

"No please do-" She already left the room.

I could hear them talking, then Mom freaked out. I ran out of my room and couldn't believe what I'm seeing. Mom hits Kari! Kari just stands there crying.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Stop it! How dare you hit her?! She has nothing to do with it!" I screamed full of anger.

"Go back into your room, Tai! This is none of your businnes!" Mom yelled back.

"Oh hell it is!" I walked a few steps towards them and picked up Kari. "I'll bring Kari out of here! Don't expect us to come back ever again! You're a horrible person!"

"You two won't leave! I am your mother and you will do what I tell you!"

"No! You used to be our mother, but that ended only a few minutes ago. Go to hell, I don't care."

I walked out of the apartment carrying Kari. I could hear her crying, oh my god for her it's even harder than for me. Where should we go? Our relatives live too far away. There's only one place we can go, Matt's apartment.

Only a few minutes later I stood infront of the door to Matt's, still carrying Kari. I rang the door bell and Matt's Dad opened the door. He looks confused.

"Can we come in?" I asked, trying hard not to cry out loud.

"S-sure. Matt? You got company!" We took a seat in the living room, Matt joined us.

"What's going on? And why's Kari crying?" He asked.

"Because of Mom, I had to get Kari away from her. Do you want to know what she did? She hit Kari! Can we stay the night?"

"Of course, that's horrible. Why would she hit her?" Matt's dad asked.

"I had a fight with her, Kari tried to calm her down and Mom totally freaked out without a reason."

"And what are you planning to do about it?" Matt asked.

"I don't know, I think we should live at our grandma's, though that's pretty far away."

"I know your grandma, Tai. She's pretty old she won't be able to take care of you two." Matt said.

"If your Mom really hit her you should never go back there. You can stay here as long as you want." Matt's dad is pretty kind, I don't meet him very often.

"But she's our mom, she got the right to bring us back home."

"There's a way we could deal with it. You guys wait here, I have to make a phone call."

An eternity later Matt's dad came back into the living room.

"I said there would be a way, and there is one. If you are okay with it I could adopt you, well my apartment isn't that big I could only adopt one of you. I called my ex-wife, I know Kari and Takeru are close, she said she would adopt Kari. I know it's pretty drastic and you have to think about it but that's the only way. And don't worry, every judge would accept the adoption because your mom hit her." Is he serious? That's a pretty big offer, but I feel like accepting it. There's only one thing he should know.

"I'm okay with that, but you should know that Matt and I .. we are a couple, you understand me?"

"I know, Matt told me, that's why you'll get an own room, but if you really want to you are allowed to sleep in the same bed, just don't do anything weird."

"Kari? How are you feeling about this?" I asked her, she finally stopped crying but still looks sad.

"I like Takeru, I'm okay with it, too. I don't want to go back to my mother." I didn't expect that, I thought that she would be against it, because she still loves Mom, well I still love Mom, too.

I really like the idea of being around Matt all the time. Waking up with him in my arms every day. That's kind of like heaven on earth. I hope everything will work out. This decision will really change my life, but not all changes are bad and I got the feeling that this one is a good change. Who could've guessed that Matt's dad is so cool? I mean it will change everything for him, too. I wonder why he does that.

** Matt's view**

I'm so happy right now, Tai will live here, with me! Thank you so much, Dad! I wonder why he does this. Maybe he realised how often I'm alone and this seemed to be the best solution for him. He killed two birds with one stone. I love him so much for doing this! I've got the best father in the world!

* * *

You didn't expect that, did you? How can Tai's mom be such a jerk? Will everything work out with the adoption? You'll find out in the next chapter!

Song: Carry on my wayward son; Kansas


	4. Chapter 4

**Is this wrong?**

Woah, way more visiters than expected, thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Have fun :)

I'm german so please don't mind mistakes. I hope there are not to many.

I** do not **own Digimon. I **do not **the characters. I own this laptop so I got that going for me which is nice.

**Chapter 4**

**Tai's view**

**A week later**

"Considering that Mrs. Yagami excersised violence against her childs, both adoption requests will be accepted." The judge said. That's it, it's finally over. I could see Mom running out of the room crying. She deserves this. Woah, I'm part of Matt's family now, I have to get used to that. There's only one problem, I won't see Kari so often anymore, but I will be with Matt all the time so I got that going for me which is nice. I looked at Matt and his father, both had a huge smile on their face. I'm still holding Kari's hand, she took everything pretty bad though Mom hit her. Why do I keep calling her Mom? She's not Mom anymore. Now she's just somebody that I used to know, that I used to love. I hope Matt's dad doesn't expect me to call him Dad, because I won't do that. I never met my Dad, he died before I've been born. I hope he was a better person that Mom. Argh, I said Mom again.

I kissed Kari on the forehead. She had tears in her eyes.

"It's okay, Kari. It's over now. There's nothing you have to worry about. I hope you'll have a great time with Takeru and his mother, please just promise me that we will keep contact." I tried to calm her down.

"Of course, Tai. We're still brothers though we live in different families. I learned something in the last week: Family and friends are the most important things in life, you have to love and accept them how they are, otherwise you could loose them and that might destroy you. I don't know what I would do without you Tai, you're the best brother I could imagine." Though she's still young she already grew up, you can't say that I did.

I had to leave Kari now and go to my new home with my new family. I walked towards them.

"Welcome in our family, Tai." Matt's dad put his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know how to thank you, Mr. Ishida. But please don't expect me to call you "Dad", because that won't happen." I hope he won't be upset.

"Don't worry, I don't want you to call me Dad, that would sound kind of strange, but please call me Michael, okay?"

"Michael, listed."

"Let's go home now." Matt said and pushed ous towards the door.

A while later we finally came home.

"There's only one question I'd like to ask you two, when do you plan your coming out? And who knows about you yet?" Matt's dad asked.

"Only you and Kari, well Tai's mother knows that he's gay and that's pretty much it. We didn't play our coming out yet." Matt answered, how can his voice be so sexy?

Me and Matt went into his room. We layed on the bed and started making out. After a while of wild kissing I had to stop. I starred into his beautiful eyes.

"That thing your father said, about our coming out. I think we should tell our friends about ous, they are going to find it out anyway sooner or later." I said.

"I think you're right, but I'm a little bit afraid of their reaction. I think they will keep cool, how about calling them and tell them to come over tomorrow and then we could tell them about us."

"Who do you think we should call?"

"Kari and Takeru, of course, Izzy, Sora, Joe, Davis, Ken, Cody and Yolei. It's sad that Mimi is still in the US."

"I agree with you, I really like Mimi. We should plan a little bit more, how we tell them and stuff like that."

"You're probably right. But let's do that later, come over here and kiss me sweetheart."

**The next day**

**Matt's view**

It feels so good waking up with Tai in my arms, I will really get used to this. Today is a big day, today is our coming out. I'm so freaking nervous, I think that they will react cool, well I hope so. The most important thing is Takeru's reaction, but he's my little brother and so innocent I'm sure he will be fine with it.

"Tai, wake up. I have to go to the bathroom." I said with a quiet, caring voice.

"Why do you have to wake me up to tell me that? Just go." He's always moody in the morning.

"Your arms, I can't escape."

"I won't let you escape. Now be quiet Mr. Teddy bear."

"Tai, I'm serious."

"No, you're Mr. Teddy bear."

"You will never grow up, will you?" I fought my way out of his arms, it was a pretty hard fight.

I walked towards the door.

"No Mr. Teddy bear. Come back and love me." Though what he's saying is stupid it's still cute. It's just how Taichi is, a little bit stupid a little bit childish but if you mix it it'll turn out awesome.

"You better get up now, otherwise Mr. Kick ass will meet you in a few minutes." I laughed, but I don't know if Tai heard it, he's still half asleep.

A few minutes later I came back into my room, just to see that Tai's still sleeping.

"Get up now! This is an important day for us, remember? Just get up now and move your cute butt into the kitchen, I'm making waffles." I know that Tai loves waffles, I don't really like them but Tai got a hard time behind him and I see it as my duty to make him happy. He's my brother now. Well, that sounds strange, we're a couple, Dad adopted him he's not my brother. Fuck this is so confusing.

I walked into the kitchen, Dad sits there and reads the newspapers.

"I never aksed you how you are feeling about this, about the adoption." He said.

"Dad, I don't know how to thank you. Not only you saved Tai and Kari, you made me happy, too."

"I hope when I go to work now you won't be so lonely." So he really get that I hate being lonely.

"Do you want waffles?"

"Yes, please. Matt, I'm sorry but I have to leave soon, I'll come back next monday."

"It's okay. A few friends are coming over today, we want to tell them about us."

"Just remember, there will always be people who look at you in a strange way, who think that what you two are doing is wrong. You just have to stand over it and carry on." I think he's right, Tai's mom is the perfect example.

Tai joined us, only wearing a boxershort and a t-Shirt.

"Perfect timing, the waffles are finished." His only answer was a quiet 'mmhm'.

"Oh, somebody's moody. Well, I bet those waffles taste awesome but I have to leave. Have a nice time and don't break anything." Dad said, grabbed his coat and left the apartment.

"When will they get here?" Tai asked.

"In one hour, you should shower, your hair looks a bit too messy. But do it fast I want to shower, too."

"How about showering together?" Is he serious? Showering together? He never saw me naked before, and I only saw his back naked. Maybe he's planning on something, I don't think I'm ready for sex yet, and I don't want my first time to be in a shower.

"I don't know if I'm ready to do that."

"I'm not talking about having sex in that shower, I don't want to push you to do anything you don't want. I just thought it would be nice showering together."

"Oh thank god, I'm not ready for having sex yet. Okay, let's shower." Fuck, am I nervous.

We're walking into the bathroom. He directly started putting down his clothers. At first I hesitated but then I did what I am supposed to do.

**Tai's view**

Oh my god I'm so freaking nervous. The only thing left is my boxershorts. I wandered it slowly down. I'm glad that I don't have a boner. I looked over to Matt, he is naked, too. I bet he's nervous. I can't stop starring at his beautiful body. My view went a little bit down so I could see everything. Matt walked into the shower and I followed him, he turned the water on and we started showering. I'm sure we both couldn't stop starring but we didn't touched each other, it was a strange situation, yet it felt good. Fuck, I'm starting to get a boner. I don't want Tai to see it so I turned around. I'm ashamed of myself.

"Don't worry it's okay. Who wouldn't get a boner if he's showering with me?" Shit, he saw it.

"You're not as sexy as you think you are."

"Oh am I?" He started to tickle me, I hate it when somebody tickles me argh. I can't stop laughing.

"Matt please stop! ahahaha."

"Not until you say I'm sexy."

"You are sexy now please stop haha." Well, he is sexy.

"Thank you." He smiled and turned the water off. We dried ourselves. His hair is even more beautiful when it's wet but of course he had to dry it, too. I want to touch that beautiful hair, maybe he let me style it.

"Can I style your hair? Please?"

"Just because it's you, but pay attention I don't want to look strange like you."

I grabbed his styling gel and started to style him. I made it slowly to make sure he looks as beautiful as always, his hair feels so good!

"And? How do you like it?" I asked curiously.

"I love it, thanks Tai!" He turned around and kissed me.

"If this is the reward for making your hair look good I will do it every day. All of a sudden the door rang, fuck they're already here. We grabbed our clothes and put them on as fast as we could, not noticing that I wear his shirt and he wears mine.

We walked towards the door and Matt opened it. Everbody's there, Sora, Davis, Cody, Izzy, Kari, Ken, Takeru, Joe and Yolei. Sora rushed into the apartment and hugged me.

"I heard that you had a fight with your mother and how bad it was. Can you tell me what you were fighting about."

"That's kind of the reason you are here. Please take seat in the living room." They did what they were told to. Damn am I nervous.

**Matt's view**

"Okay, this might be a shock but we have to tell you something." I grabbed Tai's hand. "I don't know how to say it but we're a couple." I looked at them, they don't seem to be surprised. Then I looked at Takeru, there was dawn in his face. Why is there dawn in his face? Joe started to clap his hands slowly.

"Thanks Mr. Obvious." He said.

"Wait, you mean you knew?" Is it really that obvious?

"We all knew, Matt. We're your friends. We just waited till you two realise it." Sora said.

"Well I didn't know!" Takeru suddenly screamed. "My brother's a faggot I can't believe it!"

"Takeru what's wrong with you?" Kari asked.

"With me? Matt's gay!"

"What's wrong about that?" Davis asked.

"You mean you're ok with this? I'm out of here." He ran out of the apartment. I'm glad Tai's holding me otherwise I would fall on the ground and start crying. My own brother hates me because I'm gay?

"I will talk with him." Kari said and left the apartment.

"Matt are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Y-yes, I'm okay." Hell no I'm not!

"I think we should leave now, you have much stuff to talk about with your brother." Izzy said and they left.

I just sit here, my world's getting destroyed more and more. If Tai wouldn't be here I probably would die. I'm glad he just hugs me without saying anything.

Kari came back into the room.

"I'm sorry but he doesn't want to talk. I'm so sorry Matt. We will go home now, I will talk to him then." Kari said.

"It's okay, it's not your fault." Tai said and Kari left the apartment.

"I know how you're feeling, Matt." He said.

"No, you don't. This is different, he's my little brother, Tai. I need him."

"Don't worry some day he will understand it, and he will understand that he behaved like a total jerk. He will regret it. He loves you, Matt."

"I'm not sure he does. I just want to sleep now, though it's still early." Tai came with me, he won't leave me alone. If he has to he's really good at taking care of somebody, I'm just glad I have him. He would go through hell with me. I hope he's right.

**The next day **

**Tai's view**

Damn, I haven't slept long. Matt couldn't stop crying and there was no way to call him down. I have to distract him from his brother, what could I do? I've got it! I've got the perfect idea! I have to talk to Sora, good thing he's still sleeping.

I left a note in the kitchen and then sneaked out of the apartment.

**A few minutes later. **

"That's a good idea, let's go!" Sora said and turned her laptop on. "The gate is open we can go. We have to be fast so Matt won't worry. We grabbed our Digivices and went to the Digiworld.

"It won't be too hard to find Gabumon, look! There's Agumon." Sora said.

"Agumon!" I run towards him and hugged him.

"Tai? Sora? What are you doing here?"

"Long story, do you know where Gabumon is? It's important."

"I'm right here!" Gabumon yelled and ran towards us. "Is Matt okay?"

"Yes, well it's complicated. Would you like to come with us into our world? We would really appreciate it. Sorry Agumon, you can't come with us but I promise I'll visit you soon." I said.

"Okay let's go" Gabumom said.

**Matt's view**

Huh? Where's Tai?. I walked into the kitchen and picked up a note. 'Don't worry Matt, I will be back soon. Tai.' I hope he comes back soon, I need him right now.

I heard the door opening. What's that? It's Gabumon! He ran towards me and hugged me.

"Gabumon! What are you doing here?" I saw that Tai and Sora are with him.

"We thought you need a little cheering-up." Gabumon said.

"It was Tai's idea." Sora said.

"Thank you so much, Tai." I kissed him. "That's the best gift you could give me."

"I just want you to feel better." Tai said.

We spent the whole day together but then Sora had to leave and took Gabumon with her because she has to get him back into the Digiworld. This was the best day since weeks.

Though I'm still sad, I learned something. Takeru may be mad and maybe I still love him but he made a decision. If he's not willing to accept I don't need him. If he hates me just because I'm gay I don't need hime. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but he will regret it. He will realise that he was an asshole. Family is the most important thing in life, but family doesn't mean being related, it means loving someone, accepting someone just how he is. Family is taking care of each other, family is sticking together no matter what. Tai is a part of my family, Sora is a part of my family and Takeru was an important part of my family, but if he apologises and changes his thoughts he can be a part of my family again. I know not everything is perfect, but I also know that I have the best family I could imagine. I've got a dad, who may work too much, but loves me more than anything. I've got a boyfriend who would die, just to make me happy. I've got friends who will be with me no matter what happens. As long as I have these things I will always be happy, I will never be alone. I don't care if people hate what I am anymore, they are probably just jealous that I'm happy and they're not.

* * *

Will Takeru change his mind? Will Tai visit Agumon? Will Izzy ever get a girlfriend? You'll find out in the next chapter.

If you like this chapter please leave a review.

Have a nice day :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Is this wrong?**

Hello again. This is chapter 5 of my story. Enjoy :)

I **do not **own Digimon. I **do not **own the characters.

Warning: Story contains gay love and offensive language, so well enjoy^^

**Chapter 5**

**Friday**

**Matt's view**

School was freaking boring today. Tai got another bad grade, he really should study more. Tomorrow is an important day. Not only it's Tai's birthday, I also have a rather small concert at the park. I'm planning a big surprise for him. I need some time to figure it all out so I have to distract him. What could be better than football?

"Tai? Do you want to go to the park and play football?" I asked.

"Of course I do, well if it's okay for you. Watching someone play football has to be pretty boring."

"Well I like it." I don't really do but I need that time for the surprise.

The school is not far away from the park so we will be there any minute. He'S going to love my surprise, I'm sure.

"Oh look, Davis and Ken are also here. Oh and there's Takeru." Tai said.

Damn I don't want to talk to him. Takeru looked at me, he seems like he gets angry. He turns around and walks away. Okay, it's his decision. I'll invite him into my concert anyway, one last chance for him. Even if he apologizes it'll never be the same again.

I walked to the tree I always climb and took my notebook out of my bag. Okay Matt, you've done this before, it's not that hard to write a song, you only need the text everything else is already finished. Damn I never wrote a love song before. It's pretty hard, though it's a fast love song. I should start with the chorus. Maybe something like:

**With you.. I will never be lonely again**

**With you.. the clock is ticking slower.**

**With you.. 500 miles are just around the corner. **

**I.. will ever take care of you.**

**You.. will always make me happy.**

**No.. one will drive us apart,**

**'cause we'll always stick together.**

That's not bad. That's pretty good. Now it won't take much longer.

**Tai's view**

I wonder what Matt is writing, and why is he smiling? Huh? Damn you don't pay attention for a few seconds and they already scored a goal. This is the first time since years I lost in football and it will be the last time for a long time.

"You've won this time, but don't expect to win ever again." I yelled with a sarcastic voice.

"I see you're a bad loser. Just take it with dignity." Ken said and they started to laugh.

I walked over to Matt to see what he's writing. As he saw me he put the notebook back in his bag as fast as possible, is he hiding something? I'll find it out but maybe it is a birthday surprise. I won't try to find out before my birthday ends. I love surprises and I don't want to ruin it. It could also be a diary, well then I will read it no matter what.

"Let's go home, Matt."

"Okay, sorry I didn't really pay attention. Did you win?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Wait, you mean you lost? I'm proud I'm here to experience this. The big, great Tai lost!"

"Jerk! Now let's go."

**The next day**

I opened my eyes. Man, am I hungry. Wait, today's my birthday! My favorite day of the year! I wonder what Matt is planning. Oh and tonight is Matt's concert, all our friends are going to be there. Having birthday, good music and hanging out with friends now that's what I call an awesome day!

"Matt, wake up. I'm hungry." No answer. "Matt? Where are you?"

I walked out of the room.

"Happy birthday!" Matt and Michael are standing in front of me. Damn, this is like in a god damn movie, I thought Matt would have a better idea. Well I'll act excited anyway.

"Thank you! What a surprise!" I said with my best actor skills.

"This is for you, Tai." Michael gave me two presents. One is rotund, it's definetly a football, the other is just a normal square gift.

"Well, thank you again." I said.

I opened the normal gift first. Wow, a new football outfit and it looks cool! I opened the other gift, I was right it's a football. I looked at the football, what's that? Is that an autograph? I looked at it, it seems familiar. No, that can't be possible.

"It's not signed by Shinji Okazaki, is it?" I asked.

"It is." Matt answered. "You know Dad is a journalist, right? He had an interview with a few famous japanese football players and he just asked him for an autograph."

"Michael, I don't know how to thank you!" A ball with an autograph of Shinji Okazaki, my favorite football player, I can't believe it.

"It's okay, Tai. You've been through some hard times and as a member of your family I see it as my duty to make you happy. Now let's eat, Matt made some pancakes.

**A few hours later**

**Matt's view**

"I'm sorry Tai but I have to leave now. The soundcheck begins soon and I have to get dressed. See you at the concert."

"Bye. I'll go over to Sora now, she said she wants to talk to me."

I left the apartment and walked to the park, where the rather small stage is. There'll be around 200 visitors tonight, I had bigger concerts so I'm not that nervous. My band members are already here.

"Hey guys, did you practise for the new song?" I asked.

"Yes. Your boyfriend will love it!" The drummer answered.

"Okay, let'S prepare. In only one hour the first visitors are going to be here."

**One hour and fifteen minutes later**

The door opened. We're walking on the stage. The audience is freaking out. I grabbed my guitar and walked to the michrophone. I looked down to the audience. Everybody I know is here, except Takeru. Okay, it's his decision. He's finally out of my life and he has no chance to get back.

"Hows it going?" I yelled into the microphone. The audience is freaking out like always.

We started to play our first song. The eye of the tiger (survivor). It's my favorite song and we always start with this song.

It's a great audience, they won't stop screaming and yelling how great we are.

We cuntinued with Carry on my wayward son (Kansas) also one of my favorites. I played it for Tai once when he was depressed.

The next song was Since I don't have you (Guns N' Roses), we never played this song before but the audience seemed to enjoy it.

Okay. Now it's time for the big surprise. The song I wrote for Tai.

"The next song is dedicated to a very important person, my boyfriend." I looked over at him, he looks like he didn't see this coming, well that's how it was planned.

**Tai's view**

Oh my god I can't believe it! Matt wrote a song just for me!

The band starts to play.

**I don't know how you see it but my life completely changed.**

**I don't want to loose you, don't want to be lonely again.**

**We may be different but that's the reason we attract each other.**

**We'll always stick together, will always be together.**

**(Chorus)**

**With you.. I will never be lonely again**

**With you.. the clock is ticking slower.**

**With you.. 500 miles are just around the corner. **

**I.. will ever take care of you.**

**You.. will always make me happy.**

**No.. one will drive us apart,**

**'cause we'll always stick together.**

**No matter what!**

Woah, that was the best song I ever heard! And it was dedicated to me! Best. Birthday. Ever. Oh and besides: Best. Boyfriend. Ever.

"Thank you!" Matt yelled and they left the stage.

I got a VIP card, well of course I do, so I walked backstage. There he is. I ran towards him and hugged him.

"Thank you so much, Matt. It was beautiful!" I said with the hugest smile ever on my face.

"I knew you would like it." He answered.

I kissed him.

"Let's go home now. I'm tired." He said.

"Don't you have to tidy something up?"

"Well, fuck that. It's your birthday and no one'S going to stop me from spending time with you. I love you." He kissed me and then we walked home.

**A few minutes later**

We're laying in the bed, making out. Suddenly he starts putting his hands under my t-shirt. I like the feeling of his warm hands on my body. Then he took off his t-shirt. Oh boy I know what he wants. He always seemed not ready for this.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

"Yes, Tai. I love you and well, tonight is the night."

I took my shirt off now, too. We were making out a bit until we took off our jeans. Only underwear left. He put his hands on my butt and looked at me with a asking face, I nodded. He stripped my boxershorts off, slowly and without stop looking in my eyes. Then I took of his underwear. He grabbed a condom out of his drawer and he slipped the condom over his dick.

"Do it." I said.

**A bit later**

It was the perfect night for our first time sex. It hurts a little bit but it was amazing. I will always remember this day. There can't be a day better than this.

**Matt's view**

Well, that wasn't planned. I'm glad that I bought a condom a few days ago. I kind of surprised myself. I had the best feeling ever. I hope it didn't hurt too much. I don't need no Takeru. I don't need anybody who can't accept me. My life is perfect just the way it is.

**The next day**

"Wake up Matt. It's already 11 AM." I opened my eyes to see Tai's face just infront of mine.

"Hey Tai. How are you feeling? I mean how's that cute butt feeling?" I had to laugh while saying this.

"My butt's feeling just perfect, thanks. But my stomach is hungry."

"I don't want to make food. I'm tired. Just ask Dad to make you some toasts. I don't want anything."

"Okay. And by the way." He came closer and whispers into my ears. "Yesterday was just perfect." I'm glad he liked it, because I really look forward to have sex again soon. Not today, not tomorrow but soon. I should give Tai's butt a few days rest, he deserves it.

I think I fell asleep again, but not for long because Tai woke me up again.

"Are you really still sleeping?" Tai said and layed next to me.

"I thought you like those "lazy days". I put my arms around him.

"Well I do but I promised Agumon to visit him. Do you want to come with me?"

"Mmhm, okay. Just give me a few minutes. Let's shower."

"Together?"

"I thought after yesterday that wouldn't be a problem."

"Okay, let's go."

**30 minutes later**

We arrived in the Digiworld.

"Agumon should be somewhere around here."

"Trump sword!"Somebody yelled. A few swords almost hit us. We turned around and there he was. A Piedmon!

"Oh fuck, run!" I yelled. And we ran. We ran like hell till we finally found Agumon.

"Agumon! Piedmon is after us! Digivolve!" Tai yelled.

"Huh? Tai! Hey, I knew you would come. Why are you running?" He said.

"A Piedmon is after us! Digivolve! Fast!"

**Agumon digivolves to Greymon. Greymon digivolves to MetalGreymon.**

"Get down!" Metalgreymon yelled. "Giga Blaster!"

Two rockets hit Piedmon but nothing happened.

"Hahaha, you think an ultimate Digimon can hurt me? You fool! You killed my brother, now wait for the revenge!" Piedmon said.

"Well we didn't kill him. I wish we would but we didn't." Tai yelled back.

"Oh that's right, Magnaangemon did. But you're a team and don't worry I'll take care of him, too. By the way don't expect to win this time, I'm better than my brother. Trump sword!" Two swords flew right between us.

"Well, you can't even throw swords!" Metalgreymon said.

"Are you sure? Turn around." Piedmon answered. We turned around and I couldn't believe it. Both swords hit Magnaangemon who came to help us. Damn he's dying!

"Magnaangemon!" Tai yelled and turned around to talk to Piedmon. "You'll regret that!"

**MetalGreymon digivolves to WarGreymon. **

"Mega claw!" Damn, he missed him.

"Garuru Tomahawk!" What was that? Is MetalGarurumon here? Yes there he is right behind Piedmon. His attack didn't miss but Piedmon acted like nothing happened.

"Like I said, I'm stronger than my brother. Two weak mega level Digimon are nothing against me!"

"What about one strong mega level Digimon?" I replied.

"Well, you'll never know." Piedmon said.

"Are you sure? I asked.

**WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon digivolve to Omnimon.**

"What? That's not possible!" Piedmon yelled.

"Supreme cannon!" That hit Piedmon pretty hard. I think he's going to die.

"Hahaha, you fools! I may die but you have to know that Magnaangemon wasn't the first one of you I killed. Ask Gabumon." Now he died. Was he lying? Did he kill others, too? I hope not.

Omnimon turned back into Agumon and Gabumon. We ran over to them and hugged them.

"Gabumon, what did he mean? Do you have to tell me anything?" I asked.

"He was right. He killed them. He killed our friends. Gomamon, Palmon, Gatomon, Tentomon, Byomon, they're all dead."

"What?" Tai screamed. We began to cry. We were crying for hours. All the time we spent with them. All the adventures we experienced with them. A big anger filled my body. Why would someone do this? Only for revenge? Calm down, Matt. There's nothing you can do about it. They're dead.

"We shouldn't tell the others. It would destroy them." I said, finally being able to talk again.

"You're probably right, Kari would kill herself." Tai replied.

* * *

Thank's for reading! I hope the fighting scene wasn't too bad. I've got some bad news, there's only one chapter left! So there'll be 6 chapters in total. I know this chapter wasn't the best and I really suck at writing a song.

It takes me hours to write a chapter, so it would be nice if you spent one minute in writing a short review.

See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Is this wrong?**

Welcome to the final chapter of "Is this wong?". It was always fun to write the story.

Story contains gay love and offensive language.

I **do not **own Digimon. I **do not **own the characters. I **do **own the song of last chapter.

**Chapter 6/Final Chapter**

**A few days later**

**Matt's view**

Somebody rang the door bell so I opened the door. Sora's standing in front of me, she definetly was crying.

"What's wrong?" She came in and hugged me.

"Can I come inside?"

"Of course." Sora, Tai and I are sitting in the living room.

"So, Sora. What happened?" Tai asked.

"I've been in the DigiWorld, looking for Byomon. I couldn't find here. Then I met Agumon. He said.. he said that a Piedmon killed her. Is he right? Is she dead?"

"Sora, we're so sorry. Agumon's right. Not only Byomon's dead. They're all dead. Except Agumon and Gabumon." I said and put my arms around me.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sora said.

"We thought it would be the best idea if you'd never find out." Tai said.

"Well, it wasn't! You should have told us! This isn't fair! Only your Digimons are still alive. That's just not fair." Sora yelled.

"We're so sorry. We just had luck. We came to the Digiworld in the right moment to save them." I said.

"Right moment? You're so selfish! You came a few days too late to save our Digimon. I can't believe they're dead. I'm leaving." She said and ran out of the apartment.

We tried to stop her but she's just too fast.

**The next day**

I'm laying in my bed, waiting for Tai to come home. It's pretty late and tomorrow is school, where is he? I heard the door opening and Tai walked in.

"Tai where were you? It's 11 PM" I said.

"Hanging out with Izzy, sorry that I'm late." He answered.

"What did you do with Izzy?" I mean, Izzy is okay but hanging out with him the whole afternoon is usually boring as fuck.

"Damn Matt, don't be so curious and overprotective. I can take care of myself." I'm not overprotective, am I? I just don't want Tai to do something stupid.

"Let's go to sleep. I just have to go to the toilet first." I said and walked out of the room.

When I returned I saw Tai holding his phone in his hands. He was texting somebody, he even had a smile on his face! I wonder who he's texting with. I decided to sneak to him and look who he's texting. He was texting with Izzy, why always Izzy? Maybe they... no! Tai wouldn't do that. He's a honest boy.

"What the fuck, matt? I think I told you that you shouldn't be so curious." He turned around and kissed me.

"Sorry, it's just how I am. I couldn't live if something happened to you."

"Yeah, Izzy is planning to kill me, don't believe them if they say it was an accident."

"Haha, very funny." I kissed him again. "Now let's sleep."

**The next day**

I opened my eyes. Tay is laying on top of me. I looked over at the clock. Fuck! School started 7 minutes ago!

"Tai! Wake up! Shit we're late!" He opened his eyes.

"Fuck!" We put on our clothes as fast as we could and ran out of the house. Damn my hair looks like crap.

We reached school and ran through the corridor when all of a sudden Mrs. Yakumi stood infront of us.

"25 minutes late! Go into the office of the principal, now!" She said. Shit, I don't want detention.

"Take seat." Mr. Shinzu, the principal, said. "This is not the first time you two are late. Detention doesn't work anymore, so you two will come here saturday. I expect you to be here at 6 AM."

"6 AM? But school normaly starts at 7 PM!" Tai said.

"5 AM! Now get in your class." One little mistake and the weekend is ruined. God damnit.

**After school**

We're at the park. Tai's playing football with Sora, Davis and Izzy. Why Izzy? He hates football, well he hates every kind of sport. It seems like they finished playing. Tai walkes towards Izzy and what's that? He hugs him! Why would he hug him? I think I wasn't so wrong yesterday, maybe they... I should talk to Tai. He's going towards me.

"What was that?" I asked.

"What was what?"

"You hugged Izzy!"

"Aaand? We're friends, Matt."

"That's strange don't hug him."

"The hell's wrong with you, Matt?"

"Wrong with me? You're cheating on me with Izzy!" I shouldn't have said that, I shouldn't have said that. They were hugging, that doesn't mean Tai's cheating on me. Why did I say that?

"What?! You think I'm cheating on you?! How can you think I would do such a terrible thing?!"

"And why did you hug him then?!"I yelled. Argh, why do I keep talking?

"I told you we're friends! If you really want to know we planned a surprise for you! Because of that beautiful song you've written!" I think I've never felt so stupid before.

"I fucked up this time, didn't I?" I said and tried to apologize. There are tears in Tai's eyes.

"How could you think I'm that kind of person? You should know me better."

"Tai, I'm sorry. I'm so sor.."

"No, Matt." Tai interrupted me. "I think we could use a break. I don't mean to end our relationship just a little break, I need some time." No, no please don't! I want to be with you.

"But Tai.." He walked away. I can feel tears running down my face. I'm trying to play it cool but ended up crying. My life sucks. First my parents got divorced, which seperated me forn TK and Mom, then TK broke my heart and I lost him and now I lost Tai. Nothing lasts forever. You have to enjoy the time as long as you can. Tai's going home now, probably not being able to concentrate, what if something happens to him? He needs me to take care of him! Well no, he doesn't. I need him, just as I needed TK. I can't live without someone who puts a smile on my face, who makes me happy, who makes me feel I'm not alone. I keep telling myself they need me, they need someone taking care of them, but that's not true. I need them, that's why I'm so overprotective and jealous, I can't risk to loose them. I need to change. I need to show Tai how much I love him.

**Tai's view**

Here I am. Crying. Sitting on a bench somewhere in nowhere. I just don't want to go home. I don't want to see Matt. He really hurt me. How could he think I would cheat on him? With Izzy! If there's one totally turn-off it's Izzy! I thought he would trust me. I thought I could trust him.

My phone begins to ring. I loked at the screen and saw it's Matt. Though I really want to decline I accepted the call.

"What do you want?" I said, hoping he won't realise I'm crying.

"I want to talk to you but not on the phone."

"Well I don't want to talk to you."

"I know I fucked up, Tai. Just..." What was that noise? Did he drop his phone? Well it's not broken I can still hear breathing. But Matt doesn't say a thing.

"Matt?" No answer. "Matt? Can you hear me?." Still no answer, I know he hears me I can hear him sob, it seems like he's crying, too. "If you don't want to apologize just say it!" No answer, what a jerk! "Well fuck you, too.!" I hang up the phone and turned it off so Matt can't call me again.

I've been sitting here for three hours now. It's time to go home. If I sneak he maybe doesn't hear me and I could sleep in my room but I don't really want to risk it. There's no other way, I need to go home.

Only 20 minutes later I stood infront of the door to our apartment. Someone left a note behing.

'Tai, go to the hospital! Hurry! - Michael'

Hospital? My heart just skipped a beat. Hospitals are never good. Something happened to someone. God I just hope Matt's alright. What if he hurt himself? I can't even think of that! This is the moment I realised I've been running all the time, I reached the hospital. I saw Michael and ran towards him.

"What happened?" He hugged me, that can't mean something good.

"It's Matt." No! Not Matt! Please! "A car hit him." Nooo, please no! "He's still alive." Oh thank god. "But he.. he'll die. The doctors did everything they could but they couldn't save him. He's right there, go see him. I heard about your little fight, but I'm sure you still love him more than anything." MATT! NO! That can't be possible. He'll survive you'll see. He will make it. He won't die. I walked towards the room he lays in. TK and his Mom came out of the room. Both were crying. His mom looked at me and nodded. I walked into the room and grabbed Matt's hand. He looks terrible.

"T, Tai?" He gasped.

"Yes Matt. I'm here."

"I- I'm sorry, Tai."

"It's fine Matt. Nothing will drive us apart."

"I will die, Tai. There's nothing you can do about it. I'm not even afraid. I never feared death, I only feared the way of dying. This is a good way to die, I'm not alone, Tai. You're with me. You were always with me, no matter what. Just promise me that you will cuntinue with your life. That you'll never give up."

"I won't, I promise."

"I love you, Tai."

"I love you, too."

Matt closed his eyes. There was a noise coming from a mashine next to me. I know that sound. Oh god no! That sound means he's.. dead. Matt's dead. Michael, TK and Matt's mom ran into the room. I heard them crying. I looked at Matt. He looks peaceful. I leaned over him and kissed him, not letting his hand leave mine. That's enough of being strong. I fell on the ground crying. I could feel Michaels hands on me but he couldn't help me. I got unconscious.

**10 years later**

**Tai's standing infront of Matt's grave**

"Hey Matt, it's been a while. I've got news, Kari's pregnant. She seems to be pretty happy with your brother. Izzy is marrying this sunday. Who thought that Izzy, the king of nerds, would ever get married? Izzy found the girl of his out there everybody got a soulmate, you just have to find him, or her. For me that quest ended a long time ago. I miss you, Matt. Remember when you told me I would never grow up? You were right. They told me that when I grew up and time will pass I will get over you, but I can't. I can't love anybody, but you. There is no thing called growing up. Growing up is just an illusion. You experience things every day and learn from your mistakes, but deep down you're still the person you used to be. You may change the way you act, the way you think, but only because society forces you to. There are people who never change, who will always act the same no matter what. Society calls them crazy, but they're not, society is. I'm part of that society. Maybe I am crazy, I don't know. What I know is that the past is destroying me. The past is like pieces of a broken mirror, I'm trying to pick them up, continue with my life like I promised, but I only end up cutting myself. The only reason I'm still breathing is you. The only reason I never gave up is that I made a promise, and I won't disappoint you. See you in heaven, but don't expect me to be there soon."

**Of all the money that e'er I had, I spent it in good company **

**And of all the harm that e'er I've done, alas it was to none but me **

**And all I've done for want of wit, to memory now I can't recall **

**So fill to me the parting glass. Goodnight and joy be with you all**

**Of all the comrades that e'er I had, they're sorry for my going away **

**And all the sweethearts that e'er I had **

**They would wish me one more day to stay **

**But since it falls unto my lot that I should rise and you should not **

**I'll gently rise and I'll softly call, "Goodnight and joy be with you all!"**

**A man may drink and not be drunk, a man may fight and not be slain **

**A man may court a pretty girl and perhaps be welcomed back again **

**But since it has so ordered been by a time to rise and a time to fall **

**Come fill to me the parting glass, good night and joy be with you all **

**Good night and joy be with you all.**

**"Your past is like pieces of a broken mirror. You try to pick them up but only end up cutting yourself." - Max Payne**

* * *

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Well, not every story has a happy end. Did I say I'm sorry? That thing Tai said in front of Matt's grave was so deep I could see Adele rolling on it.

Thank you so much for reading my story! Please leave a review.

Special thanks to Veemon fan683 for just helping me and giving me advices (he wasn't helping with the story, he was helping me with my social life well he just helped me^^)

Song: Ed Sheeran - The parting glass


End file.
